iCPR Dummies
by xXHotMessXx
Summary: When Carly, Sam, and Freddie's health teacher assigns CPR partners, guess who gets partnered up? Seddie. My first story so please review and be critical.


* * *

**A/N. My first story ever, so please give constructive criticism and be nice. Thanks!!**

**iCPR Dummies**

* * *

"Good afternoon, class," Miss Panker, Carly, Freddie, and Sam's health teacher said. "Today we will be learning the process of CPR. I have chosen partners for you and both of you will, well, let's just say help the other one. You are to pretend that your partner is a CPR dummy because unfortunately this stupid school of ours doesn't have the money to afford real dummies."

Freddie gulped. This could possibly be his chance to kiss Carly. As Miss Panker had said, she had chosen partners for them. Freddie was praying for Carly to be his.

Sam was half asleep and had only heard half of what Miss Panker had gone on and on about. It was something about CPR and having partners. Wait, could that mean…? Sam was now wide-awake in her seat.

Carly, unlike her two friends, was gleeful. Jake Krandall was in this class and there is a good possibility that he might be her partner for the CPR assignment.

As Miss Panker explained the assignment in more detail, Freddie was wringing his hands together in worry and anxiety. "I will now call you and your partner's names. When I call your names please come up to the front desk and get your instruction packets. Read through them and they will explain the directions of what you must do. Mats for lying down on the dirty floor are over by that side wall." She pointed with one long manicured index finger.

Miss Panker sighed and went on, "The partnerships are: Elizabeth and Samuel; Christina and Austin; Carly and Jake," Freddie deflated inside. His heart sunk down to his feet and he shook his head. This was practically his only chance with Carly and Miss Panker had ruined it for him.

Miss Panker continued the names until Freddie heard his. "Samantha and Freddie. The last partnership is Alyssa and Joshua."

Freddie jumped out of his seat in surprise, shock, and disappointment. Not Sam!! Is Miss Panker out to ruin his life? How could he work with Sam on a project? She'd make him do all the work and… Freddie had a terrible thought. What if the directions made them kiss? Disgusting! He couldn't do it.

He marched up to Miss Panker's desk and demanded another partner. "I'm sorry, Freddie. I'm sure you will be fine and besides this is the only project you have ever been paired up with Samantha. Get a chance to know her."

Freddie sighed and walked to Sam's desk. Miss Panker didn't understand that Freddie knew Sam plenty well and that it was impossible to work with her.

"Hi Sam." He grumbled to her quietly.

"What?" She answered and looked up at him from her seat. She cupped her hand around her ear. "You are going to have to speak a little louder, dork. I can't hear ya."

"Whatever. Grab a mat, I have the instruction packet." Freddie ordered.

Sam actually obeyed and went to get a mat. She set it down in the corner of the room, far from everyone else. Sitting on her knees, she asked Freddie, "Uh, what exactly are we doing?"

Freddie took a seat beside her on the grungy floor and rolled his eyes as he flipped open the instructions. "You weren't paying attention?"

"Take a wild guess." She sarcastically answered.

"I'm your partner for the CPR project…" Freddie started to tell her, but she interrupted him.

"I know thaaaaat."

"Would you let me finish? This is the directions that I'm holding and we are supposed to school each other in the process of CPR." Freddie finished.

Sam's bright eyes widened and her eyebrows almost reached the top of her forehead. "Does that mean…?" She tried to question him, but she couldn't finish the question. It was too embarrassing and she wanted no part of this.

"I think so." Freddie answered solemnly.

Suddenly Sam had had enough. Freddie didn't want to be her partner, but that didn't mean that he could mope around about Carly. She stood up and pointed a finger at him. "Don't go all mopey on me. I might not be the best partner, but that doesn't mean you can cry like a baby over Carly. She is whom she wants to be with and it just so happens we didn't get good partners. So shut up!"

Freddie was confused. He hadn't said anything about Carly. In fact he hadn't said anything at all. Could Sam tell what he was thinking? His second thought was that Sam was pointing her finger in his face and the whole class was staring at them in wonder. "Sam, sit down." He commanded.

Sam looked around frantically at the rest of the class and shouted, "What?!" Miss Panker was nowhere to be found. She was probably out for her hourly smoke and left the class alone. She plopped down on the mat, opposite Freddie, and waited for him to tell her what to do. As long as he shut up about Carly, things would be fine.

"Here, Sam. I'm going to read the directions. Just listen, kay?" Freddie asked her, trying to be calm about her little outburst.

Sam just nodded her head as Freddie read the instructions:

**1. Place on back**

**2. Open mouth with fingers and be sure that tongue or something else is not blocking throat. Do not do this without looking. **

**3. If not possibility of neck injury, place hand on forehead and other hand under chin, and gently tilt head back to free tongue so not blocking windpipe**

**4. Hold nose shut - cover mouth with your mouth and give 2 breaths (each 1.5-2 seconds and see chest rise) **

**5. Put heel of one hand midway between nipples and put other hand on top of first**

**6. Press down 30 times to a depth of about 1 1/2 to 2 inches at a rate of a little less than about 2 per second (100 per minute)**

**7. ****CYCLE: Repeat 2 breaths followed by 30 chest presses**

**8. If you feel pulse return, continue with breaths only.**

* * *

Freddie and Sam both gulped, not knowing what to say. How could they possibly do this? They hated each other.

Freddie quickly looked around the room and noticed everyone else had already started. He snuck a glance at Carly and noticed that Jake and her seemed to be doing more than just what the directions said. Give two breaths for 10 seconds each is not what the directions said. Disgusted, he looked away and at Sam. She seemed to be frozen.

She was staring at him, so he said something to snap her out of whatever trance she was in. "Sam, maybe we should start now?"

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered. "Just quickly do it and get it over with, okay? I don't want to have to touch you longer than I have to, all right?"

There's the old Sam. Freddie sighed and she laid down on her back on the old blue mat.

"Wait a second. Do I have to do the same thing to you?" Sam asked just realizing this.

Freddie looked thoughtful. "Well, since Miss Panker isn't even here, I don't think so."

"Well, that is just great! I won't have to initiate the kiss. That way if you make a mistake, it is your fault." Sam said proudly.

"Sam, I am going to do CPR. There is no way I'm going to kiss you." He said.

"Same difference. Just try not to disgust me that much."

Freddie looked at the second direction since Sam was already on her back. Hesitantly, he took two of his fingers and gently pried open Sam's mouth. Obviously since this was not the real thing, nothing was blocking her throat.

He didn't need to do number three, but he hesitated at number four. Sam sighed and suggested, "Just please get it over with."

Looking into her eyes he could see that she was serious. Sam's mouth voluntarily opened and he held her nose between his index finger and thumb. He used his left hand, so he could have better access to her mouth. Nervously, he bent over her and gave her two quick breaths. Even though it wasn't a real kiss, it sent fireworks through Freddie and Sam's heads. Sam's chest rose when he gave her the two-second breaths.

They both didn't say anything as Freddie read the fifth direction. His face turned bright red as a tomato and Sam asked, "What? What does it say?"

He hesitated in telling her, but she was part of the project. "Um… just to a put one hand between your…um… yeah. And press down thirty times for about two seconds each."

Sam blushed and Freddie glanced behind him at everyone else. No one else seemed to be having a problem. Their teacher still wasn't back yet, so some kids were heavily making out.

Freddie looked down at Sam and saw some fear in her eyes. He was a little confused, but decided to just do the whole thing and then it would be done. "I'm just gonna…yeah."

Sam nodded and Freddie placed one of his hands between her breasts and the other hand on top of his hand. He pressed down lightly 30 times and Sam watched him the whole time. Freddie looked in her eyes, silently trying to tell her something. The feelings he was experiencing was something that he had never felt before.

Sam was tense and was trying to calm down. She realized that Freddie wasn't so bad and having him touch her wasn't totally gross. It was actually okay and kind of sweet. She was nervous of where he had to touch her. She didn't have much of a chest, but it was personal to have him touch her near there.

"I'm supposed to do the breaths again and then the 30 chest presses." Freddie told her quietly.

"So do it." Sam snorted. "It isn't that hard is it?"

"N-no. I just don't feel completely comfortable and you don't look like you are either."

"Listen, dork, this is the procedure and everyone else is doing it. You've already done it once, so just do it again, okay?" Sam complained. Secretly she wanted him to keep going. She had felt an instant spark between the two when his lips had lightly touched hers.

"Okay." Freddie shrugged and without warning leaned his head to the right and kissed her. It was a little more intense than last time, but to other people it would still look like CPR and not a make-out session. Freddie gave her two breaths and bravely put his hands in-between her chest and gave her 30 presses.

"The last direction says to continue with just breaths if the pulse returns." Freddie said. Taking her wrist in his hand, he felt her pulse. "So, just breaths?"

"If that is what the directions say." Sam said. Just as Freddie was about to give her more breaths, she stopped him when his lips were hovering above hers. He didn't move as she said, "How many more breaths?" Her lips were moving and barely touching Freddie's. She could feel the slight tickle.

Freddie just stared into her beautiful big eyes. Wait, what the hell was he thinking? Beautiful? Sam? No way!! "I guess until you are breathing and conscious."

"Well, I'm already both, you idiot." Sam answered his explanation. They were still so close that he could feel her breath as she whispered in his ear.

"Then I guess we just do however many breaths you need." Freddie whispered.

Freddie kissed her more thoroughly this time and held for longer than 10 seconds. Sam wasn't complaining. She liked it- a lot. She grabbed the back of his head and deepened the kiss. This was no longer CPR.

Unaware of anyone else, Freddie took his hands and put them on Sam's waist. He was practically lying on top of her, no longer leaning over her on his knees. The most surprising thing was that he wasn't thinking about Carly. He was thinking about Sam. The one with the beautiful blond hair and big eyes that always teased him.

Hearing a loud cough, Sam and Freddie broke apart and Freddie sat up. Sam, still lying down, looked up. "Mr. Benson and Miss. Puckett, what is going on here?"

Freddie was silent. Sam, however, sat up and answered Miss Panker. "We are doing CPR. Just like you assigned."

Freddie glanced over at Carly, whose mouth was hanging open in shock. However, he didn't seem to have that attraction that always happened when he looked at Carly. He liked the girl sitting next to him on the grungy old blue mat.

"Principal Franklin's office. Now!" Freddie and Sam got up, not seeming to care. Freddie couldn't keep the smile off his face.

When they left the classroom, on the way to Principal Franklin's office, they burst out laughing. "You know what I think?" Sam giggled. "If Miss Panker is allowed to leave the classroom to smoke, her students should be able to French kiss in her classroom."

Freddie laughed and strolled by her side. "So does this mean we might get along now?"

"Let's just say, I like you now, dork." Sam smiled and took hold of his hand.

* * *

**A/N. I hope you liked it! It is my first story so please don't be too hard!**

**Thanks!**

**xXHotMessXx**


End file.
